1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch device and, in particular, to a switch device provided with operating levers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of switch device provided with an operating lever(s) is a switch device which is attached, via a case (hereinafter, referred to as “switch body”), to an outer surface of a column post attached to a vehicle body (see e.g. JP-A-2005-267947).
The switch device disclosed in JP-A-2005-267947 is configured such that switch contacts inside the switch body are electrically connected or disconnected by performing an operation on operating levers which are swingably attached to both ends of the switch body.
A cylinder portion extending downward is formed in the middle portion of the switch body. Plural elastic locking pieces having a protruding locking portion on the inner surface and plural elastic contact pieces having a mountain-shaped protrusion throughout the longitudinal direction on the outer surface are formed on the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder portion.
The locking portions of the elastic locking pieces on the cylinder portion of the switch body are engaged with retaining recesses formed on an outer periphery of a supporting column (hereinafter, referred to as “column post”), the elastic locking pieces and the elastic contact pieces are then pressed from the outer side by tightening using a band-shaped highly elastic metal ring, and the operating levers are thereby attached to the column post via the switch body.